fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
Savannah and Dil were playing in the park when they heard a strange sound "What's that sound?" Dil asked looking around "I don't knows, let's go see." Savannah said as she followed the sound with Dil following behind As they kept following the sound they ended up at a giant gate, which opened to reveal a fairytail land like place "Wow, it's just like in one of my storybooks my mommy read me." Savannah said Dil and Savannah then walked into the land as the gate closed behind them as just then most of the fairytale characters came out like Jack and Jil, who were really Chuckie and Kimi, Jack from Jack and the beanstalk, who was Tommy, Hansel and Gretel, who were Phil and Lil, and Snow White, who was Susie, greet them. "Welcome to Fairytail land!" The "Wow so this really is fairytale land!" Savannah said excitedly "I wish we broughted something to eat, I'm hungry." Dil said rubbing his tummy which growled Just then a fruit tree with a face grab a Banana from the tree, peeled it, and handed to Dil "Here have a banana if you're hungry." The tree said as Dil smiled "Thanks, I love nanners." Dil said taking the banana and taking a bite Just then a mysterious smoke came from the banana and surrounded Dil. Dil yawned and stretched starting to get sleepy as his eyes drooped more and more before falling asleep as the smoke surround him. Savannah noticed the smoke surrounding Dil. "Oh no, what's happening to Dil?!" Savannah asked worriedly as she went over to Dil who was now sleeping, in his Goober pajamas, on a cloud Jack (Tommy) then walked up and inspected Dil "Oh no this looks like something the evil witch would do." Jack said "Dil, is now Sleeping Dil." "Sleeping Dil?! The evil witch?" Savannah questioned Suddenly some purple smoke surrounded the fruit tree, as everyone noticed as Hansel said something "Lookeded at the tree!" Hansel exclaimed "Yeah it's turning into!" Gretel added as everyone but Savannah said "The evil witch!" Suddenly the tree changed into the evil witch, who was Angelica, as she cackled "I put a sleeping spell on him, he's not waking up anytime soon!" "How do you break the spell?" Savannah asked "Why would I tell you? Asides you'll never find out!" The evil witch cackled as she flew away on her broom After the witch was gone everyone turned their attention back to Dil "Dil come on wake up!" Savannah said shaking Dil but with no success as Dil just kept on sleeping "Do any of you guyses know how to break the spell?" "To break the spell, sleeping Dil has to be hugged by a princess." Susie said "Wait a minute guys, there's no princess here in fairytale land though." Jack (Chuckie) said "Yeah but remember Jack, there's an itchination you can do to become a princess." Jil said "Well I knows that, but it seems really hard." Jack said again Jack (Tommy) then looked over and Savannah and walked over to her "Maybe you could be the princess Savannah," Jack suggested "Yeah!" Gretel said "I thinks you would makes a good princess." Jil said as all of the others agreed as well. Savannah thought for a moment "I don't knows, but I guess I have to tries or Dil might never wake up again." "Yay!" The fairytale characters cheered "So uh, how do I acome a princess anyways?" Savannah asked Jack (Tommy) then started to explain to Savannah what she had to do "Uh firstest you has to gets the ring of the sunbeams from the dragon, then you have to makes the giant stop being so means, and then last you have to takes the ring to the king and queen then you'll acome a princess." Jack (Tommy) explained to Savannah 'Oh wow that's a lot of things." Savannah said "Yeah but we knows you can dos it." Jil said "Yeah!" Gretel exclaimed They all cheered for Savannah as Savannah smiled "Ok then, ill dos it. Asides kind of like Dil said ats my birthday party, as bob as my witless I'll make sure to become a princess and wake Dil up!" Savannah said confidently "Oh and one more thing Savannah, you has to wake sleeping Dil up afore all the leaves fall off that wall over there's." Jack (Tommy) said Tommy then pointed to a red brick wall with leaves on it as one floated to the ground "Uh oh, then I better hurry ups." Savannah said "Uh which way do I go's?" "That way," All the fairytail characters said They pointed to the sidewalk leading all the way to the castle "Just follow this road," Hansel said "Yeah it'll take you to where you needs to go." Gretel said "Ok thanks." Savannah said "Can you guys watch over Dil?" "Sure, of course." They all said agreeing to watch sleeping Dil "May I come along?" Jack (Tommy) asked "Sure, the more help the betterer." Savannah smiled "Ok, and I'll tells you when more leaves fall from the wall cause I has a mirror to shows me when one falls." Jack said "Ok thanks, uh," Savannah tried to thank Jack but didn't know his name "Jack, my name is Jack." Jack smiled "Oh ok, well thanks Jack. Now let's go wake up sleeping Dil." Savannah said Savannah and Jack then made their way down the path in the direction of the dragons castle as the others waved to them. "Oh and we should probably looks out in case the mean evil with tries and stops us." Jack said "Good idea," Savannah said Savannah and Jack just kept going down the path, luckily there were no signs of the evil witch, much to their relief. Soon before they knew it, Jack and Savannah were standing outside the dragons cave. "Well here's the dragon cave, the ring of the sunbeams should be inside." Jack said "Ok, I'm going in." Savannah said with confidence as she took a step into the cave. 'Go To Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil Chapters